


Words Fall Flat

by BunArtsInc



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Life Partners, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Selectively mute, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Vampires, Warnings May Change, he's a vamp bc I said so, maybe some light smut later, vampire cicero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunArtsInc/pseuds/BunArtsInc
Summary: 'All he wanted was a normal new life in Skyrim, now he could never truly have that but world eating dragons and daedric princes won't stop him from trying.'





	Words Fall Flat

**Author's Note:**

> some characters may be slightly ooc or not show up much but are still included due to having more than a few lines of dialogue. I'd love reviews and critiques as this is my first super serious fic with so many characters who I personally did not create!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy! owo;

**“Wake up my child, the hunt cannot take you. Your mother will protect your mind, but you are far, and my strength weakens now.”**

Snapping awake from the dreams of the wild hunt interrupted by the cutting sound of his “sweet mothers’” voice the argonian huffs softly. Looking beside himself in the shared bed with his lover. They married to protect others and to give her an in to the thieves’ guild. Something of a plague on more than Riften, a life he never had wanted to relive yet he had the leathers marked in the guild’s typical manner. He also hid his more shameful leathers that marked him as an assassin, as Listener for the brotherhood. The Black Hand was strong in presence for the Nordic land. He sits up, watching to make sure he didn’t disturb Mjoll. He did love her; he would give his life to protect her and their children. And he knows that she would do the same.

His tail curls gently around himself so the scales don’t brush her or snag her clothes. Er-ru pulls on a shirt, something on the thicker side. Along with a pair of nicely snug fur lined boots. Silently trotting over he pets the small fox on the foot of his adopted daughters’ bed. Placing a small kiss on her forehead the dovakiin smiles, doing the same for his son. He adored them, his little jewels. Keeping silent the man left the bedroom wing of his home. The fire had been stoked, Lydia who he moved out here to work as his steward gave a silent nod. Concern placed on her face. She knew her employer had trouble sleeping, months of trailing in his work gave her that indication. She knew little of his cursed blood but had witnessed him lose himself in the hunt when a blood starved vampire almost took her life.

He takes a mug of the coffee she had brewed in the small pot, along with a plate of meats and cheeses. Sighing softly the mute individual thanks the former housecarl.

“No need to thank me, my thane; it is my job to make sure you and your family are taken care of. Please let me know if need anything.”

Nodding he relaxes from the unnerving tenseness in his body from the unrestful sleep, Lydia was his first true friend in the land he now called home. The first person to comfort him when the man broke under the pressure of his new titles and his blood given destiny to defeat the World Eater even if it cost him his life… Before he moves his morning meal out to the storage upper deck, he hands her a coin purse and asks her to gather more supplies to keep the family fed, warm, and safe. Taking the plate and mug in hand he slipped out to sit. The sun was just barely shining from under the horizon. For all the shit he feels about this country he did find the fresh snow twinkling in the sunlight beautiful. Nothing like his home, if he could call it that, of Black Marsh.

The sound of almost silent footfalls makes him bristle. Panic setting in as horrible thoughts race through his head at who or what it could be. With out a simple glance he’s quick to throw the ceramic dish at the source of the sound; diving for the other side of the icy tabletop and benches to grab the bow left sitting in its hidden spot and notch an arrow. When his eyes laid upon the form of the familiar redguard, who had just barely caught the thrown dishware, righting his posture Er-ru relaxes. He could trust Nazir. One of the few brotherhood members he would speak of his life with. Babette too but he knew if he mentioned anything to that demandable jester, he’d risk too much...

He stood, watching Nazir with kind eyes though when he notices the Speaker start to pull slices of meat off his clothes and face the argonian silently chuckles. Setting his weapon down the man sits, sipping his lukewarm drink while the other sits across from him. Taking the offered bottle of wine and goblet the bearded man smiles, watching.

“You look awful my friend, why don’t you sleep back home?”  
“ _Because my children and wife are here in Hjaalmarch, they are happy here and they are safe here._ ”

Sighing the redguard nods, sipping idly at his ice-cold drink while he watched the sunlight rise and cast perfectly placed shadows and streams of gold over the house built by his Listeners bare hands. Now if only he had gotten to witness such a feat. Surely after these years of adventuring the man was nicely built; and being infused with the blood of the beast likely aided in his strength. He knew the mutts could be strong, Arnbjorn had been a testament to that. And vampires were in a league all their own, the own thing he knew of that could override the curse of Hircine.

“Er-ru, it’s been a few weeks. Your keeper is getting anxious and Babette could not sneak in to wake you last night dear Listener. The gold is running low my friend, not that we want to take you from your loves. But death is something that needs it’s harbinger.”

He sighs, he knew he had to go back and spill the blood of the unworthy, but he dreaded it. His family didn’t know of his life of sending souls to the dread lord. How would they react? Surely Mjoll would take the children and leave, do everything in her power to destroy him... An ultimate betrayal on his part. The sound of the door opening and a yawning pair of kids padding up wrapped up in their blankets snaps him back to reality. They knew Nazir, everyone here did, but not as speaker. He in this moment was merely a friend and trainer. A secondary dad due to how often the listener would send him to watch and protect the budding household.

“Papa are you leaving again? Can I come with you?”  
“ _No, my little sneak thief; maybe when you and your brother are older. You two, your mother, and Lydia are going back to Whiterun for a little while. The companions wish to meet the young blood._ ”

He watches as Blaise’s weariness slipped off him like a coat at the mention of the Companions. Er-ru knew his son wished to follow in the footsteps of his adoptive family. Become a great noble warrior all loved and feared for his prowess. Lucia however seemed more interested in just being back in Whiterun. He knew the little girl had no interest in being on the front lines and instead preferred to sit back and attack from on high. She showed much potential in the bow and magic, where her brother excelled in technics akin to a skilled warrior. Blaise chimed in, fired spirit as always.

“But pa, why not send us to stay in Solitude or Morthal? They’re closer anyway.”  
“ _Well simply put you will be more protected in Whiterun, the Jarl owes quite a lot to this lizard and I’m cashing in for you all. But don’t go wagging your tongue about it around the market alright?_ ”

A resounding- “yes sir!” -played in both the men’s ears. Nazir chuckled as he moved out of his seat. Nodding silently, he moved the scoop both kids in his arms when he squats down. Squeezing. Joyous noises emit from both frames followed shortly by giggles.

“Come now children lets get you out of the cold so your father can rest a little longer before telling your ma the news.”


End file.
